


Tell Me What Else You Want

by Iron_Aura



Series: Making Up For Forgotten Years [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Just a little bit of angst again bc Bucky, Kissing, M/M, More touch starved and easily overwhelmed Bucky, Romance, Romantic actions/touching, Steve and Bucky continue to rekindle their relationship, Steve being gentle and understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Aura/pseuds/Iron_Aura
Summary: Steve and Bucky are slowly getting used to being together again, despite Bucky's physical and mental traumas. He's easy to overwhelm, and Steve understands that.But this time, Bucky's ready to take back another piece of their relationship. The passionate part. Not all at once, of course, but he wants to start trying. It's what he needs.





	Tell Me What Else You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Felt the need to write more Stucky. Just one drabble wasn't enough. So we've got a short series going on here, now lol

Bucky _needed_ this. 

He needed it so damn badly it hurt. Every part of his body ached to be touched, after years of nothing but pain and distance. 

Steve's touch was familiar; Comforting and gentle, but also firm and assuring. It was everything Bucky needed. 

Of course, after all those years of pain and touch starvation, it left Bucky's senses rather easy to overload. His heart was pounding heavily as Steve pressed firm but gentle kisses to his neck. He was trying to keep his breathing under control, so Steve wouldn't know how much his touch was affecting him, but it was hard. 

Despite how much Bucky loved Steve and loved to be touched by him, he found himself getting easily overwhelmed. If there was ever such a thing as clinical touch starvation, Bucky certainly had it, but it definitely also left his body over sensitive from all those years of either pain or nothing at all. 

Steve knew it, too. So when he heard Bucky's breath catch as Steve dipped his lips too close to the place where skin met metal on Bucky's left shoulder, he pulled away to look at Bucky with concerned eyes. "Buck?"

"I'm alright..." Bucky mumbled, grabbing Steve's shoulder, fearing that he was going to pull farther away. He didn't want Steve to go... 

"I don't want to overwhelm you, again..." Steve said, reaching up to place a hand against Bucky's chest, where he could feel his heart pounding rapidly. "You still need time to adjust,"

Bucky nodded and sighed. "I know... I'm doing better, aren't I?"

"You are," Steve confirmed. "Let's not push it, though,"

"I don't want you to go..." Bucky replied, soft and desperate. 

Steve nodded in understanding. "I know, Buck, I know. I'm always here, though. Always,"

And that was true. Steve was always a room away, if Bucky needed or wanted him. Steve never left the house without telling Bucky or taking him with, even if it was just to check the mail. Steve understood that Bucky was broken, and needed Steve's presence to feel just a little bit more okay. 

That was alright with Steve. It went both ways, sometimes. Steve felt a little less lonely with Bucky around, a little more whole and like he belonged. Like he had something else to focus on instead of just fighting a war. 

So it worked. The other's presence made them both feel just a little more put together and alright. Especially on the bad days. The days when Steve felt like nothing more than a cog in the machine. The days when Bucky felt like a terrible villain and his mind detached from the world around him. 

When they were together, they felt just a bit more like themselves. Who they'd once been. They'd never completely be those people again, they knew. They couldn't go back, that was painfully obvious. But they could save some pieces. Rescue and retrieve something of what they'd once been. 

And this was one of those things. The way they touched and loved each other. It was so familiar that it was almost painful to be apart, now that they were together again. 

Despite the fact that times had changed, still no one knew about them. That was the way Bucky wanted it. _Personal_. Something that was theirs and theirs alone. And Steve was okay with that. As long as they were together, nothing else mattered. 

Bucky nodded at Steve's words, closing his eyes and sighing. "I'm still okay with this... I haven't had enough..."

Steve looked at him for a long moment, before also nodding. "How about you lead, then?"

Bucky looked up at Steve, then reached up to cup Steve's face in his hands. Then he leaned in to press his lips to Steve's. Steve leaned into it, but kept his hands to himself. He knew that Bucky would go until his senses overloaded, if Steve let him. He wanted this so badly, and he didn't know how to listen when his body told him it had had enough for the time being. 

He was getting better with it, as he'd just said. But still, he had issues with learning his limits. And Steve didn't want today being one of the days where Bucky became overwhelmed and dissolved into an anxiety attack. He hated to see that, because in those moments, he couldn't touch Bucky to comfort him. 

But this time, Bucky was sure that he was fine. He still wanted to keep going. He was learning to listen to his body, and his body was telling him that he needed more. His heart wasn't rushing because he was overstimulated this time, it was rushing because he was getting back into the proper rhythm of his and Steve's relationship. Was wanting Steve more and more.

When Bucky pulled away from the kiss, he was breathing heavily. Steve opened his eyes to watch Bucky with intent eyes, silently asking a question.

"I'm okay," Bucky replied with a nod. "Just... Excited, I guess...?"

"Is that good?" Steve asked in turn. 

Bucky hesitated a moment, before a warm smile crossed his face. "Yeah,"

Steve nodded, then scooted just a bit closer to Bucky, their chests bumping together. "...Is this okay?"

"Yeah," Bucky replied. "I'll tell you if it isn't..."

"You promise?" Steve questioned. "You won't push yourself too far?"

Bucky nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry about it, I'll be okay... I can handle this,"

"You've said that before," said Steve, looking just a bit unimpressed.

"I mean it this time," Bucky replied, trying to sound as sure as he felt. Maybe he was nervous, but he wanted to take back another piece of them. The part that wasn't just this gentle, sparse contact. 

So Steve nodded, and pulled Bucky closer, their chests now flush against each other. "I want this, too, but you'll tell me if it's not okay?"

"Yeah," Bucky answered, nodding again as well. "Enough with the twenty questions, Steve. Kiss me..."

Steve smirked at Bucky's eagerness, and leaned in to press his lips back to Bucky's. His hands dipped down to Bucky's waist, and pulled him even closer. Bucky gasped and groaned into the kiss, his body feeling like it had just been set ablaze. 

Steve was always gentle. Always calculating every way he touched Bucky. But now, Bucky was asking him to pull some of those stops. Steve was still going to take it slow, but he wanted this, too. Back in the day, they used to shove each other up against the walls, kissing deeply. Passionate and messy. 

And they were working their way back up to that. This was still sweet and gentle, but this was much more contact than they'd yet had. Steve's chest and stomach was pressed against Bucky's now, and Bucky was grinding into him just a little bit. 

Steve smiled into the kiss, then pulled away to full-on smirk at Bucky, grinding forwards into him. "This what you want?"

"This is exactly what I want..." Bucky replied, his voice low, rumbling through his chest. 

Steve nodded. "Well then, tell me what else you want,"


End file.
